While on The Run
by Zangetsu Zero
Summary: What is happening while Four, Six, and Sam are on the run will it be smooth sailing or turmoil only love could bring. Please check it out. rating may change in future chapters. first fanfic so don't hate appreciate.
1. Chapter 1

While on the run

Ch.1

**Four**

I wake up in the back seat of a car a couple days after fleeing from Paradise, a few days after Henri died. After a while Six notices I am awake she looks back and asks "do you feel okay?"

"To be honest I feel like shit, but I could go for some food" I answer.

"Okay we'll stop for some food, hey Sam wake up we're gonna stop for food"

Then Sam sits up rather forcefully shouting "wazz goin' on, whos there." When he notices where he is he calms down and says "we're getting food, sounds good to me. Where are we gonna stop." While smoothing his clothes out and sitting up.

"I don't let's just stop at a McDonalds or something I don't care"

"Okay we'll stop at the next McDonalds, then we'll find a house so we can rest and train" says Six as she turns off the highway. I notice a sign saying we're in southern California I've never been here before and I have to say its one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

"hmm.."

Six asks "what's on your mind."

"…Oh I was just thinking that maybe I should learn how to surf."

"well you're in luck" Six says "just so happens I know how to surf and I could teach you," as she turns off the road into the parking lot of the McDonalds. "WOW this is the biggest McDonalds I have ever seen" Six remarks with a whistle of surprise.

"Yea it's huge, and good thing too cause I'm starving" says Sam as he gets out of the car and walks to the door with us following. I decide to take a quick bathroom break before I order so I can gather my thoughts. After I had woke up I had seen Six looking at me in a strange way, a way that sent alarm bells whirring through my head that Six had seen something when I was unconscious that would make Sarah mad had she been there. Man sometimes my life could be sooo damn confusing because of these feeling I was having about Six, but I love Sarah I tell myself but the words don't seem sincere anymore.

POV shift

**Six**

While Four was in the bathroom me and Sam were waiting for him to get out, and while all this was happening I couldn't stop thinking about Four, not the where is he but more wow I had no idea his muscles were so big. He has the most amazing Six-pack and Pecks, why am I thinking about things like that he loves Sarah not me I shouldn't have these feelings for him.

When Four came out of the restroom I had to resist the urge to through myself at him and tell him about my feelings for him. We ordered our food which consisted of 2 hamburgers for me, 2 Big Macs for Four, and 3 hamburgers with only ketchup for Sam and drinks of course, Sam said he doesn't like pickles and onions. The meal was eaten in mostly silence besides the occasional slurp of a drink.

When we finished it was time to find a house to stay in. I begin walking towards the driver's seat but Four cuts me off and says "let me drive besides you are gonna want to sleep." After I hand him the keys and get in the passenger seat Four starts the car and I immediately fall asleep.

**Next Chapter House Hunting  
**

**AN: I will try to have longer chapters with regular updates of every two weeks, R&R please and if you liked it F&F  
**


	2. house hunting

While on the Run Chapter 2

House Hunting

"Four" = Speaking

'Six' = Thinking

**Hey guys yea I haven't fallen of the face of the Earth well I hope you enjoy**

**BTW I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Four**

As we were driving around a deserted neighborhood looking for a house but I found myself having to wrench my focus away from Six's figure even though I should be looking for a suitable house to stay in. I am also having an argument in my head about what I'm doing looking at her when I should be thinking of Sarah and finding a suitable house, but my concentration is broken when someone says "hey guys would this house be good?"

Six replies with "hmm maybe let's find out," as she gets out of the car and we all follow. When we get to the house I step in front and knock the door open, 'what possessed me to do that was I trying to impress Six.'

"…Thanks, I guess" says Six with a questioning look, "well let us have a look inside shall we." As she walks inside and looks around, "Sam will you check upstairs to check to see if there are 2 rooms at least please."

"Ok I'll leave you two alone then" says Sam with a knowing smirk.

"Sooo what's going on with you" 'why did I say that, that was so dumb I've been with her this whole time.'

**POV Switch Six**

'Why did Four say that we've been together the whole time,' "nothings new but you should know that you been here the whole time."

"Yeah that was pretty stupid of me to say but I guess I'm just a little nervous" says Four

"Why are you nervous, I think you should relax maybe take a nap on the couch."

"yeah you're right I do need to relax so wake me if we need to leave" says Four as he moves to the couch and lays down, "maybe you should take a nap too you probably need to relax and luckily there is another couch for you."

"Well I guess I should, got to catch up on sleep while I can." 'Where is Sam, he's been upstairs for a long time I wonder what he's been up to?' "Actually I'm going to check on Sam I wonder what he has been up to." The only reply I get is a grunt that is similar to OK. So I walk upstairs, as I walk upstairs I notice one of the doors is slightly ajar. 'Well I guess I'll try that door'I think to myself as I push the door open. It turns out Sam was searching the internet to look for signs of the rest of us or for the Mogadorians on one of Henri's laptops.

"Oh hey didn't see you for a second" says Sam with a nervous smile that makes me slightly suspicious of him.

"So what are you doing?" I say as I sit down on the bed.

"I was just looking for signs of the rest of you guys or the Mogadorians" says Sam as he quickly changes something on the computer screen.

"Now you're just making me suspicious." I move closer and try to get a peek at the screen, nothing just a Google search page. "Well I guess I'll go back downstairs, bye."

When I get back downstairs Four is sitting on the couch, "can't sleep?"

He looks at me and says, "No I can't, you know what how about I give you a foot massage? Since I can't sleep and I bet you can't either" says Four as he sits up and motions for me to sit down next to him.

'Oh no, he wants to give me a massage… what do I do.' I cross my arms across my chest"Are you sure that's a good idea, what if we're attacked and caught off guard?"

"C'mon it'll be fine sit down." He gets up and picks me up and carries me to the couch bridal style. "I insist." Then he places me on the couch sits down and starts taking my shoes off.

'Wow that was totally hot.'

"Six why are you blushing your face is all red are you okay?" He asks as he finishes taking my socks off.

"Huh… oh I was just thinking about how much I like this new assertive Four that knows what he wants, it's kinda hot." I say as he starts rubbing my feet, "it suits you."

"Well then maybe I should do it more often," he says as I moan out

"Ohh… that feels so good you're really good at this, how did you learn to do this? Maybe when this is all over you could retire and become a masseuse, you would make millions," I say as I get more comfortable on the couch.

"Haha, maybe I could but we'd have to repopulate Lorien before I could, and I would still have my responsibilities as an elder, but maybe on the side." Says Four as he kneads The knots in my feet away 'oh no, did she take that as me coming onto her… oh shit this could be bad, really bad. Just play it cool Four you can do this.' "So how do your feet feel? Do you want me to continue with your feet or should I do your back?"

"My feet feel fine, yea you can move on to my back." I get up from lying down then sit down so he can reach my back, but as I look over to him 'why hasn't he started yet' I see him motioning for me to sit in between his legs, I go and sit down and when he starts I'm like putty in his hands. "You're amazing, this feels soo good, why haven't I let you do this before."

"I don't know why you haven't but you should have, your back is full of knots and tension. Have you ever had a massage before?" says Four 'wow she like putty in my hands I practically control her.'

**POV Switch Four**

"Wow you've never had a massage before no wonder it felt so good," 'no wonder you had so many knots in your back.' "Well please get up I don't want to have to sit here all night, unless you want to." 'That had to get her attention, say something.'

"Well maybe I do want to sit on your lap all night, what do you think about that, huh?" says Six as she snuggles deeper into my chest so I won't be able to get up.

"Well if you're going to sit on my lap all night then I guess I will have to carry you up to my room so you can sit on me there. And you should probably put your shirt back on all the way seeing as you pulled it most of the way of, we wouldn't want Sam to see us and get the wrong idea would we now." I pick up Six bridal style and she gives a slight yelp of surprise but quickly settles in snuggling into my chest.

"Wow you have really big arms and your six pack is so defined" says Six as she touches my abs with her hands running them all over me.

"Huh must be a small moment of weakness a complement about my body coming from you."

I say with a slight chuckle, as she punches me in the stomach and when we get to the stairs I pretend to drop her and catch her at the last second. She grabs my neck, snuggles into me and, says "don't you dare do that again," In a rather harsh tone.

"Don't worry I'll never let you go, you can count on me." Then I give her a quick kiss step inside my room and sit on the bed with her still on my lap. We stay up talking and when we finally fall asleep I'm lying on the bed with Six most of the way on top of me with her head resting on my chest.

**Next Chapter Time for training**

**AN Ok guys (and girls) I was thinking and I've got a few announcements, first of all I won't be writing this story with a first person POV it will be writing in a third person POV (honestly is there even another kind of way to write.) Secondly I'm going to be starting a new story great idea huh I'm so syked, well let's get a few things straight, first it's not going to be a Lorien Legacies story it will be a Naruto FF. It will be great so I'm excited.**


End file.
